


Seeing is Believing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: If what eight-year old Bryan Potter's cousin Hadden told him was correct, then Father Christmas was a complete load of rubbish. Or was he???





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Seeing is Believing**  

 

Bryan James Potter lay staring at the darkened ceiling of his bedroom, listening intently for a noise he was fairly sure he would not hear.  He was eight now and much too old to believe in all that Father Christmas rubbish.  Well, at least not fully believe; that is if what Hadden had told him the last time they were visiting their uncles’ shop was correct.  Crossing his arms over his chest, Bryan continued to scowl at the spot of moonlight currently making its way across his field of vision.  What exactly were his Mum and Dad playing at, anyway?  Flying reindeer and a jolly old fat chap, not even a wizard no less, visiting every boy and girl around the world in one night.  How could he ever have been so gullible?  If he was right, and by this point he was pretty sure he was, his parents would have a lot explaining to do tomorrow: presents or no presents.  

 

He was just about to roll over and close his eyes when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of someone, or something, clamoring about on the roof. Sitting up quickly, Bryan strained to make out the source of the sound over the intense drum roll his heart was currently pounding out in his chest.  There it was again… and again… and what was that other sound he could hear?  Were those… bells?  Bryan quickly jumped out from under his duvet and ran over to the frosted window.  He was just about to throw open the latch when the sound of another bell ringing caught his ear, only this time it wasn’t coming from above his head.   

 

“It couldn’t be,” he thought to himself. “It just couldn’t be.  Hadden had said… and even showed him…” But then, there it was again. 

 

Silently, Bryan made his way over and cracked open his bedroom door, looking to see if he could spot the source of the sound.  All seemed to be the norm until his eyes fell upon the flicker of light coming up from the bottom of the stairs.  Swallowing hard, he crept into the hallway, stopping short of the top of the stairs.

 

The sound was unmistakable.  There was definitely someone moving around in the front room.  Only, who could it be?  Then the answer hit him, it must be one of his sisters sneaking a peek at the gifts under the tree.  Bryan turned and padded quietly over to his sisters’ room, opened the door and poked his head inside.  To his surprise, both Lily and Sarah were still tucked in their beds, snoring unceremoniously.   A look of confusion crossed Bryan’s face as he removed his head and closed the door.  If not them then it surely it had to be either Mum or Dad, or maybe even both.  

 

Still attempting to be as quiet as possible, Bryan made his way into his parents’ room and positioned himself right next to the side of their bed.  Utter confusion once again overwhelmed him as he watched both his parents sleeping soundly.  

 

“If it wasn’t Mum or Dad, and it wasn’t Lily or Sarah, then that only left…” Bryan shook his head in disbelief.  “But Hadden had proof.  He had even shown me the book he had snuck from his Mum’s library.  And if it was in one of Aunt Hermione’s books, well then it just couldn’t be him.”

 

Needing an answer, Bryan grabbed his father’s wand from the bedside table and snuck quietly back to the stairs.  He would find out one way or another just who was in HIS house.

 

Holding the wand aloft in a shaking hand, he crept down the stairs, keeping his eyes out for the unannounced intruder.  Once at the bottom of the stairs Bryan steadied himself on shaking legs before sneaking over to the entrance to the front room.  The first thing his eyes fell upon was a large red fur-lined bag sitting next to the family Christmas tree.  Bryan’s heart jumped as he noted the many colorfully wrapped gifts spilling from its opening.  He began to anxiously look around the room for the bag’s owner when a voice from behind him nearly sent him through the ceiling. 

 

“I believe, young man, that you are supposed to be in bed at this late hour.” The gruff voice chuckled. 

 

Bryan froze, not daring to turn around and face the owner of the voice. 

 

“But I imagine a boy’s curiosity is sometimes just too much to contain.” 

 

His curiosity finally getting the better of him, Bryan slowly turned around.   The first thing his eyes fell upon was a large pair of unbelievably shiny black boots.  Swallowing hard for the second time, he forced himself to search out the face of the owner of the gruff voice.  His eyes wandered up, over a velvety red and white suit and past a large black belt with a shiny gold buckle, finally settling upon a pair of bright blue eyes sparkling at him through a pair of small silver spectacles.

 

“But… but… but you’re…” Bryan stammered.

 

“Father Christmas.”  The figure finished, beaming down at him. 

 

“No, not real.”  Bryan suddenly finished. “I saw the book… Hadden showed it to me.”

 

The jolly figure began to laugh heartily, as he placed a large black-gloved hand on the boy’s trembling shoulder.  “Do I look as if I’m not real to you?”

 

“Well no, I guess not.” Bryan’s eight-year-old mind was reeling, could Aunt Hermione’s book have been wrong? “But you could be an imposter; a Death Eater coming to steal our presents.  My Dad told me all about them you know.” 

 

“Yes, I imagine he did just that.  So how can I make you believe I am who I say I am?”  The large figure paused. “I know.  If I were not Father Christmas, how would I know that your cousin, a young master Hadden Weasley, showed you that troublesome book while the two of you were hiding behind a crate in the backroom of your twin uncles’ shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?” 

 

“How… how did you know that?” Bryan asked, his eyes wide with wonder. “Even Uncle Fred and Uncle George didn’t know we were back there.  Unless… unless you really are Father Christmas.” 

 

“I take it you believe I am who I say I am then?”  

 

“Yes,”  Bryan whispered in awe. 

 

“Good.  Now I think it is time for all good little boys to return to their beds.  I am a very busy, and have many, many more homes to visit this night.  As you know, I cannot finish delivering those gifts there if you are not in bed sleeping.”  He finished, cocking a look towards the open bag sitting by the tree. 

 

A mixed look of understanding and fright lit upon Bryan’s face.  Muttering a hasty goodnight, he quickly turned on his heals and ran back up the stairs to his bedroom; slamming his door behind him. 

 

The jolly man stood, watching the boy’s quick retreat, laughing contently to himself.  

 

“You two can come out now.”  

 

“How did you know we were here?” A female voice asked, as the silvery form of an invisibility cloak pooled to the floor revealing the smiling forms of Harry and Ginny Potter. 

 

“You two made enough noise coming down the stairs now, didn’t you?  I’m surprised you didn’t give the whole thing away!” Father Christmas said, shaking his head. 

 

“You can blame the wandering hands of my husband here for that one.  It’s a bit hard to keep quiet when you’ve got this one attempting to catch a feel or two as you’re trying to sneak quietly down the stairs.”  Ginny scolded, giving Harry a playful swat on the arm. 

 

“Well you can hardly blame me now, can you?  There’s not nearly as much room as there use to be under that thing, and the way you were rubbing up against me; Merlin, you’re lucky I was able to control myself as much as I was.”  Harry flung his arms around Ginny and pulled her close, placing a teasing kiss on her neck. “And you Fred, that costume is amazing; the beard is so life like!” 

 

Father Christmas-Fred puffed up at Harry’s compliment. “Like it, do you?  They’re part of a new line George and I are working on, Costume Creams.  Just place your wand tip on a picture of what you want to look like and take a bite.  The effects last about an hour, but were working on one that’ll last a while longer as well.  As for the beard, it’s real.”  Fred added, giving the beard a quick tug.  “George modified the charm Dumbledore used in our fifth year around the Goblet of Fire, only this one won’t take Madam Pomfrey to remove.”   

 

“And what about the noises on the roof?”  Harry asked “Or don’t I want to know?” 

Fred actually did a little dance at this question “Now that was my idea, and a ruddy brilliant one I might add.  We tied jingle bells around some Decoy Detonators and let them loose on the roof.  We thought it might add to the effect.  What would Father Christmas be without his reindeer?” 

 

“You’re right, it was brilliant!”  Ginny laughed, “I think it will be many years before Bryan questions the existence of Father Christmas again.  And I don’t think we ever thanked you for letting us know about Hadden’s little confession.”

 

“No problem, sis.  It was my pleasure.  It’s just lucky that those two aren’t aware that there is not a thing that goes on in that shop that George and I don’t know about.  It’s a bit scary really.”  

 

“So I take it we know where George is, then?”  Ginny knowingly smiled.

 

“Let’s just say that Hadden is in for a bit more of a surprise than your Bryan was.  Our dear brother and sister-in-law were none too happy when they found out what their son did.”  Fred said, giving Harry and Ginny a mischievous smile. 

 

“Really? How so?”  asked Harry, noting the not so innocent smile creeping across Fred’s face.

 

“Well now, how would you feel if you came down to find Father Christmas stacking a pile of coal and cinders, neatly wrapped in red bows and all, mind you, under your Christmas tree?”  Fred finished throwing a wink at his sister.

 

“ _Oooh_ … that’s just evil,” Ginny giggled.

 

“You have to admit it’s quite funny though.  That’s our sister-in-law for you, right scary that one can be.  Glad she’s on our side.”  Harry and Ginny could only nod in agreement.  “Could you imagine if she’d have been our Mum?  Fred and I would have earned enough coal to light up Hogwarts by the age of ten.”   With that, the three adults broke into fits of hushed laughter.


End file.
